The present invention relates to a free standing stove and particularly to such a stove exhibiting increased efficiency and economy of construction.
Wood burning stoves and heaters are enjoying a revival in popularity due to the increasing expense and possible shortage of other fuels. Conventional fireplaces, although attractive, are very inefficient and are not usually adapted for use other than somewhat ineffective area heating. Furthermore, they cannot be conveniently controlled or regulated as to heat level or rate of burning. Free standing or Franklin type stoves have the advantage of greater heat utilization while providing some of the attractiveness of a fireplace open fire. However, many stoves of this general type are either inefficient or relatively complicated in construction. Some have controlled draft systems for enhancing the efficiency and regulation of a fire. It is thus possible to preheat the draft air for increasing efficiency to an extent, e.g. by providing a draft channel along a stove wall or otherwise in close proximity to the stove. A controlled slow burning fire can then be maintained for a relatively long period of time without fire cooling by the draft air. Secondary draft air could also be provided for burning of noncombusted gases which might otherwise escape up the flue. However, prior draft systems are apt to be somewhat complex, or may be exterior to the stove. Moreover, not only is heating of primary draft air sometimes less than desired, but also secondary draft air for burning volatile gases is not usually heated to a great extent.
Furthermore, prior stoves are apt to be relatively expensive in construction involving numbers of component parts, and at the same time do not necessarily retain the clean lines or decorator advantages of a conventional fireplace. Also, the room heating possibilities of a stove are not often utilized other than simply by radiation to the surroundings.